1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus configured to operate in an inversion driving scheme and a method for driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various transmissive display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an electrowetting display apparatus have been developed.
The liquid crystal display apparatus changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules to control a transmittance of light incident thereto. To this end, the liquid crystal display apparatus applies an electric field to a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates, thereby changing the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal display apparatus controls the transmittance of the light passing through pixels to display an image.
There are various schemes for driving a liquid crystal display apparatus in accordance with a phase of data voltages applied to data lines, for example, but not limited to, a line inversion scheme, a column inversion scheme, and a dot inversion scheme.